1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spring clip for damping vibration in a live roller conveyor.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In a live roller conveyor, each conveyor roller is mounted on a shaft and each shaft is mounted between a pair of spaced apart, parallel rails such that the ends of the shaft pass through aligned holes in the rails. The holes in the rails are slightly larger than the cross-section of the shaft to allow insertion of the shaft between the rails. The holes in the rails and the shaft are usually hexagonal in cross-section such that the shaft does not turn with the conveyor roller.
The conveyor rollers are driven by a roller drive means such as a drive belt or its equivalent which is moved into driving engagement with the conveyor rollers. When articles are propelled along the roller conveyor at high speeds, the roller shafts tend to vibrate up and down and from side to side in the rail holes. Over time, the holes in the rails tend to mushroom out and at some point the rails must be replaced. The holes would wear better if the rails were made of heavier stock but they are usually made of light material to minimize cost, in addition to weight.
It would be desirable to have a means for damping the vibration of the roller shafts in the rails so that the rails do not have to be replaced as often. Preferably, such a means would be easy to install and remove so that it does not interfere with the removal of the conveyor rollers. Insofar as known, such a means has not been previously available.